


Where it Really Began

by cheesytoast8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Beginnings, Skyeward Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesytoast8/pseuds/cheesytoast8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask anyone else they would say it began in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA. But if you ask Ward or Skye they would hesitate for a moment before quickly remembering what everyone else says and declaring that it started in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it Really Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic written for day one of Skyeward Appreciation week back in January and the prompt: Beginnings
> 
> See author's note at end for update on my multi chapter fics "The Right Side" and the "Agent Rebecca 'Becs' Warren series"

If you ask anyone else they would say it began in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA. Him in a suit and sunglasses; her in her van. Then it was a bag over her head and an interrogation on a plane. Snarky comments and truth serum and “People keep secrets for a reason Skye”. If you ask anyone else, they would say this is how it began. No pause, no hesitation, no question – it started in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA.

But if you ask Ward or Skye they would hesitate for a moment - thinking of a different beginning; one no one else knows about; before early fall of 2013 and an alley in LA – before quickly remembering what everyone else says and declaring that it started in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 - an alley in LA_

The van door slides open and Ward recognises the girl inside instantly. It may have been almost ten years, but some people you just don’t forget. Behind his sunglasses his eyes widen, but he keeps his face blank. It would not be good for anyone to know they have history.

*****

_Summer, 2005 – SHIELD Operations Academy (Ops)_

Grant’s been at the Academy now for about a year. He does well in his classes; keeps his head down; doesn’t draw attention to himself. Exactly how Garrett told him to. Unfortunately, a part of that means going out with class mates every now and then. Always saying no draws too much attention. It’s the reason he finds himself agreeing to go out tonight for a few drinks. “It’s Friday,” they argue when he hesitates. What’s the worst that could happen? He thinks as he agrees.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 – ‘The Bus’ Interrogation Room_

Skye wasn’t sure at first. She thought one of the guys that kidnapped her from her van looked familiar. But she hadn’t gotten a good look before he put a bag over her head. Looking at him in the interrogation room she was sure. It was a face she thought she’d never see again. Their eyes connect and it’s like it’s eight years ago again. Grant. 

*****

_Summer, 2005 – a bar near Ops_

This is one of the nicer bars Skye has been in. Not that she’s been in a lot of bars. She’s only sixteen. But since she ran from the system she’s been in a few. And this one is pretty nice. Not dirty, or dark, or dreary. Nice. Even if the bartender won’t serve her alcohol. Her fake ID is good; it gets everyone. Except this guy apparently. He’s letting her stay in the bar though so she’s only complaining to herself. Her musings are interrupted by a group of people entering the bar. She looks them over and smiles slightly. This is why she’s here. One of the SHIELD Academies is nearby and she’s heard cadets come to this bar. She may be a high school drop out who’s running from the system but she’s smart. And she’s good with computers. She’s heard about SHIELD. She wants to know more. She locks eyes with one of the boys – men she corrects in her head. He looks to be early twenties, like the rest, and he’s hot. Really hot. And he doesn’t look all that happy to be here. Maybe she can change his mind.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 – ‘The Bus’ Interrogation Room_

His boss is asking questions. Ward knows he should be paying attention. But all he can think of is the first time he met Skye. He knew she had recognised him, even if she hid her reaction well. He just hopes she doesn’t say anything. Coulson shoots him a look and he knows he needs to pay attention. It would be suspicious if he didn’t act how Coulson expects, and he can’t afford suspicion.

*****

_Summer, 2005 – a bar near Ops_

The girl draws his attention as soon as he enters the bar. He had been thinking of how long he had before he could get away without complaints. And then he sees her sitting at the bar. She looks young – too young to be in here. But he isn’t a cop, so that isn’t his problem. The people he’s with get quickly distracted so he decides to approach her. She’s been staring at him since they locked eyes. He sits beside her at the bar and orders a drink. The bartender looks between them like he’s going to say something but seems to change his mind. She starts the conversation before he can say anything – babbling almost, about not much at all. He enjoys listening to her speak so he lets it happen. He gives her his real name when she asks, even though he knows he shouldn’t. He notices that a few hours have passed. The people he came here with had drifted off. There’s just something about this girl.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 – ‘The Bus’ Interrogation Room_

Skye enjoys tossing words with Grant while his boss throws in a comment now and then. To most people he might seem rude, but she knows better. What sounds like insults is him trying to connect with her. Snarky comments are his way of saying he remembers too. And somehow she just knows that she shouldn’t mention them knowing each other before. Which really makes sense given what she knows from then. And what he did for her. She would never do anything to get him in trouble again. She owes him more than that.

*****

_Summer, 2005 – a bar near Ops_

The hot guy – Grant, she reminded herself – goes to the bathroom. Says he will be back. She hopes he does come back; she’s enjoying talking to him. She’s doing most of the talking, but he’s actually listening. It’s been a long time since someone actually listened. When he comes back she asks if he wants to get out of there. He studies her closely then asks how old she is. She has been careful not to mention it but doesn’t lie when he asks. She figures he deserves the truth. He agrees to go for a walk with her. Once they are outside she decides to just say it. “You’re with SHIELD.” He keeps his expression masked but she sees slight surprise in his eyes. He answers honestly though, telling her he’s in the academy. She hasn’t known him long and maybe she shouldn’t trust him. But she wants to. And she thinks maybe he’ll help her.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 – ‘The Bus’ Interrogation Room_

Coulson injects him with the truth serum. Not that he needs it to tell Skye the truth. Telling her the truth comes as naturally to him now as it did then. Luckily she keeps her questions away from what she knows he won’t want to say. Mentioning Gramsy is a low blow though. He remembers what she asked of him back then; what he did for her; the price he paid for it. Looking at her now he knows he will do the same again if she needs it. She is still as under his skin now as she had been then.

*****

_Summer, 2005 – a park near Ops_

Skye tells him her story and he listens. She’s trying to find her parents and has found a trail to SHIELD but can’t get into it. He knows even before she’s finished speaking that he’s going to help. And he knows how he’s going to do it. He even knows what it will probably cost him. But he can’t say no to this girl. Something about her draws him in and he can’t escape it. Doesn’t think he even wants to. He agrees and asks what she needs. She gives a simple answer. “Access.” He takes her back to his room – no civilians allowed – and even gives her the login Garrett had given him for emergencies. She assures him that no one – not even Garrett – will know what she looks at or even that the login was used. She’s very good at computers. She finds something. It’s redacted, but it’s something. She’s grateful; kisses his cheek. She wants to be friends; he wants that too. Neither of them have many.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 – ‘The Bus’ Interrogation Room_

Grant is asleep now, from the truth serum. Skye watches him for a few moments before the other agent is back. She knows he wants her to join; she’s good at reading people. She thinks of why she’s here; of how little progress she’s made on finding her parents; of how she could do it from the inside. She knows she’s going to agree. She also knows she’s going to make them work for it. She thinks of Grant; of “People keep secrets for a reason Skye”; of the secret he is still holding onto. She will stay for him too. He needs a friend now as much as he did then.

*****

_Late fall, 2005 – diner near Ops_

Skye watches as Grant tenses. She’s not sure why it’s happening but given how he’s staring over her shoulder at something – or someone – she can guess. It’s been a few months since they became friends and they spend most of his free time together. He’s opened up about his past – she knows about his family and juvie and Agent Garrett. She even knows about Hydra. He tells her everything. So somehow she knows, looking at his face now, that she’s about to lose him. She doesn’t know exactly why – she can guess though - but she knows she is. She speaks before he can. “It’s okay.” He looks at her sadly, then nods. She knows this is it; she will likely never see him again. She hesitates a moment and then kisses him. He kisses her back, even though he always tells her he’s too old for her. They both know this is it, so he lets himself have what he wants just this once. She pulls away first, but it’s him that speaks. “I’m going to miss you.” She agrees; hugs him tightly; and leaves before she starts to cry. She’s going to leave, limit the chance of running into him again. But she has to see him just once more first. She has to see what happens to him because of her. And two days later she does. “A bar fight.” He’s telling the guy with him. But she knows better. She knows it was Garrett. She knows it was because of her. Because he had a friend. She wants to wish she had picked someone else that night in the bar, but she can’t wish to have never known him. She will never wish that.

*****

_Early fall, 2013 – ‘The Bus’_

Skye agrees to join the team and Ward is equal parts grateful and afraid. He has missed her, like he said he would. So he’s glad he gets to see her again. But she knows so much. She easily dismisses his worries in the way only Skye can and they agree that no one can know. He knows why she’s there and she knows why he’s there but they keep those secrets for each other. Just as they’ve always done. No one ever knows they met before now; what he did for her then; how he paid for it. They fall for each other, a little bit each day. Just like they did back then. But he doesn’t say he’s too old for her anymore. Now he says they’re ready for each other. Even if they can’t be together yet.

*****

If you ask anyone else they would say it began in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA. A bag over her head; an interrogation; snarky comments; truth serum; and “People keep secrets for a reason Skye”. If you ask anyone else, they would say this is how it began. No pause, no hesitation, no question – it started in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA.

But if you ask Ward or Skye they would hesitate for a moment - thinking of a different beginning; of summer turning to fall; their first real friend; the secrets they keep for each other – before quickly remembering what everyone else says and declaring that it started in early fall of 2013 in an alley in LA.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I've been terrible, awful and horrible about updating "The Right Side" and the "Agent Rebecca 'Becs' Warren Series". The holidays happened and then a whole slew of personal stuff cropped up and I just haven't gotten a chance. The good news is I'm working on them again. I hope to have an update out for each by the end of this week. I really, truly apologise for the huge delay, but I promise neither fic was abandoned and I will be continuing both


End file.
